


Dick Grayson/Nightwing Imagines/reader inserts

by Redhoodshood



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection of my Reader X Dick Grayson imagines.





	1. Tell me please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off: Half light by banners

You and dick had been dating for a year, but you were nervous when you began dating him. You knew him but you didn’t, he was unreadable. You loved him you did with all of your heart but something was off about him.

You started to notice that dick hid something from you, he only shows half of himself to you so you brought it up one day.

“Dick, you only show half to me,” you say in a sad voice.

He looked up at you with a confused face. “What do you mean y/n?” Dick questioned

“You only show half of yourself to me, there’s something you hide from me,” you say as tears begin to fall down your face. “You keep me in the darkness,” your voice cracked.

He got up from his seat and takes your hand and says “y/n, i tell you everything!” he exclaims knowing that was a lie.

“Dick you tear my heart up, nobody tears it up like you,” you say softly crying “ i know you’re lying, why can’t you just tell me we’ve been together for a year.” You take a deep breath as you pull away, “Dick if you won’t tell me please leave, I don’t mean to pry but when you come home so late and you won’t tell me what’s happening. I can’t just let you drag me around like a dog on a string following you everywhere you go, I just can’t handle it any more I’m sorry,” you say as you turn away from him but he grabs you and says desperately,

“No, I don’t want to leave you, I love you!”

“Than can you shake it off? Can you shake it off for me?” You ask

“Shake what off?” He asks

“Can you shake the lies off so I can see the real you?” You ask him seriously, “ because when you’re in the half light I don’t like what I see!” You yell

That surprised dick you never yelled. This made him realize how much this was killing you. He kept the secret for so long, he wants to tell you but he can’t Bruce said he can’t.

“I’m sorry y/n I can’t bu-” he was cut off by you turning away from him and saying

, “I love you dick, I really do but I can’t take it any more. You come home with bruises, scratches, and cuts! Sometimes even worse. I stitch you up never asking what happen and you just can never tell me and I can’t handle being dragged like that anymore,” you take a deep breath as you wipe your tears away, “I love you dick but it’s either tell me what you’re hiding or leave, it makes me nervous only seeing half of you and not knowing the other half.”

Dick didnt want to do this you were, no still is the love of his life. He never wants to leave you or see you this broken, but he can’t put you in even more danger by telling you who he really is. So for know he decides to let you go,

‘this is only for your own safety’ he think to himself as he says, “I’m sorry y/n it’s just not the right time,” he says as he walked to the door. He stops and looks back and says, “i love you y/n, lii come back when i can tell you everything,”

Yours and his heart breaks as he walked out the door. Dicks heart shatters even more when he hears your pained sobs from the other side and he knows he’s caused this, he’s the one who’s hurt you and he can never fully forgive himself for that.


	2. Was It Hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to tell me please

It had been weeks since you had last seen dick. It broke your heart, he had just left you and didn’t come back. He didn’t bother to check up on you or call, it killed you. All you did was cry all day, you didn’t bother to answer the phone, go to work or school.

Your friends and family were worried about you. Your best friend was finally done with this behavior. She knew something was wrong you had not picked up her phone calls.

“y/n open the damn door!” she yelled as she banged on the door, “open right now or mime going to break the fucking door down!”

You were startled by her. You got up to open the door, your hair was starting to mat up and was oily. You begin to smell from not taking a shower in over a week. As you opened the door y/b/n barged in and said angrily,

“y/n what the hell?!” she looked you up and down and said, “you haven’t answered any of my calls or texts!” she placed her hands on your shoulders and asked sorrowfully, “is this because of dick?”

Tears began to form in your eyes as you give her a nod. She pulls you into a hug and said, “he didn’t deserve you y/n, if he couldn’t tell you something simple then screw him!” she pulled you into a hug and said, “let’s get you into the shower.” she pulled you along, grabbing clean close and running a bath.

“y/n he’s not worth your tears, keep your head high princess or your crown will fall,” she said as she lifts your head up and gives you a smile as a small smile graced your lips.

It had been a couple of hours after y/b/n had left and you were feeling better. You then heard a knock on the door on your window, this scared you.

‘How can somebody get up here, I live on the 5th floor’ you think to yourself. You walk over to the window with a bat in your hand, you knew this wasn’t a good idea but you went toward the window anyway. You opened the curtain slowly afraid of what was on the other side. Once you open the curtains you are meet with the face on Nightwing on the other side.

You open the window and ask scared, “Nightwing what are you doing here?”

He walks and takes your hand and says, “y/n I need to tell you something,”

You look at him confused. ‘How does he know my name?” you wondered.

He let go of one of your hands and went up and grabbed his mask and took it off.

Once he took it off it freaked out, night wing was dick and that meant that his family was the vigilantes running around.

Once you gained your senses back you ripped your hands away from dick and whispered, “dick why didn’t you tell me? It wasn’t that hard.” tears formed in your eyes.

‘This was all he was hiding and he didn’t trust me enough to tell me’ you thought to yourself. This was painful for you, you had been with dick for a year but you’ve known him for longer.

“y/n, I’m sorry y/n I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he whispered while trying to grab you only for you to pull away.

“Even though you don’t mean to hurt me you keep tearing me apart,” your voice cracked after you said that.

“y/n, Bruce didn’t want me to tell you bu-” dick was cut off by you slapping him.

”How dare you come back here to apologize! And even though you got good intentions I need you to set me free so please leave now dick-” you wipe your tears away, “-I can’t take anymore.” you look up at him a hurt looks on your face.“ I don’t want to see you any more dick, leave please,” you say in a stern voice.

“But y/n please,” dick tries to say only to be stopped by yo.

“No its too late! You could have told me from the beginning and it would’ve been fine! But instead you hid it from me!” you yell at him.

“But Bruce said I wasn’t able to tell you,” he said as tears began to form in his beautiful eyes.

This killed you saying this but it was for the best. “No dick, you chose not to tell me so now please leave,” you say turning away from him. “Please don’t come back dick, I can’t deal with this pain you cause me any longer.”

“I love you y/n” he whispered desperately

“I love you too dick but this is for the best, I’m sorry,” you say back.

Dick turned and began climbing out of the window, but not before casting one last look at you. With his heart broken he left leaving you with your thoughts. This was one of the worst and best decisions you’ve ever made.


	3. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please can I request an imagine where you meet dick Grayson and he falls in love at first sight when he first became Robin and didn’t act on it because she’s Bruce Wayne’s daughter and Batgirl :) thank you  
> A/N: both the reader and dick are young

Today was the day, the day dick could finally meet you. He was jumping with joy as Batman told him you would be there, he Dick Grayson was finally going to meet the one and only y/n Wayne a.k.a Batgirl! He was so excited.

What he did not know is that you were excited too. You were in the Batcave waiting for them with Alfred, your leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation for them to arrive,

“Miss y/n, if you don’t stop bouncing your leg it’ll fall off,” Alfred said trying to calm you down

“But Alfred, I’m so excited, I’m going to have a new friend!” you say excitedly, still impatiently bouncing your leg. Alfred went to say something only to be cut off by the roar of the Batmobile.

“Oh my goodness, there here!” you squealed excitedly already out of your seat ready to greet your father and Dick. As your father got out of the car you tackled him into a bear hug, he easily caught you. As you let go you turn around to see a young boy around the same age as you, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide, just staring at you, that didn’t bother you one bit though as you ran up to him and gave him a hug.

“Oh my goodness, you must be Dick, liked,” you say after you release him. “ it’s so nice to meet you! My names y/n !” you exclaim excitedly  
“Miss y/n, give master dick some room he might like to be touched,” alfred said thoughtfully. You pulled back and stepped a few feet away and said,

“I’m so sorry dick! I didn’t mean too!” he continued to stand there the only thought in his mind was how beautiful you are.

“No it’s okay, y/n,” he said still kind of spaced out. You gave a sigh of relief and said joyfully,

“Let me show you around!” he obeyed and began to follow you around not knowing what this feeling in his chest was.

It had been five years since dick was introduced to you. You guys became best friends , talking late at night, gossiping about school and things, and being rebellious like teens are. The feeling that dick felt never went away and now he knew what it was, it was love. He loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you. He never acted on those feelings because he was scared of ruining your friendship and also because you are bruce wayne’s daughter and batgirl. He, Robin sidekick of batman, was scared of you. Not really of you but the thought of being rejected by you scared the crap out of him. He was also scared of your father Batman because who wouldn’t be? Your father was scary when he was mad and dick didn’t want to get on his bad side.

Dick had never been jealous in his life, that was way before he saw you hanging out with another boy at your school. You two were laughing, talking and flirting. It made him angry he thought it should be the two of you doing those things, but he knew he would never happen because you didn’t have feelings for him. Oh boy was he wrong, you liked him, no scratch that you loved the young man. You thought of him almost every second of the day, but you knew you would never act on those feelings. You also thought he would never fall for someone like you.


	4. Teenage Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to young love (last chapter)

Dick was pissed, no he was beyond pissed he was fucking angry. The guy who you were dating had cheated on you. Dick was now pacing around his room. He was trying to decide if he would kill the boy who broke your heart as himself slow and painfully or as Robin slow and painfully. He was so distraught, he could hear you crying from your room that was next to him. He wanted so badly to help you but you wouldn’t let anyone in to help you. Dick was pulled from his thoughts as there was a knock on his door.

“Master Dick, you should go talk to her,” Alfred said as he walked into dick’s room, “she really needs her best friend,” Alfred stated.

“But what if she doesn’t want to see me Alfred?” Dick asked concernedly as he began to pace back and forth again. He was stopped by Alfred placing a hand on him to stop him from pacing.

“I’ve known miss y/n for almost as long as she was born, I know she needs some emotional support from her closest friend,” Alfred stated in a confident voice. “Master dick, don’t tell miss y/n but she loves you and I know you love her too,” Dicks head wiped around as fast is it can go,

“How do you know I like her?” Dick asked in a quiet voice so you couldn’t hear them.

“Master dick, I see the way you two look at each other,” Alfred said giving him a knowing look, “You should ask her out when the time is right, master dick, but ask Master Bruce first,” Alfred said

“What? You’re giving me permission?” dick asked in disbelief

“Yes master dick, I am but make sure to ask Bruce” Alfred said, “when she says yes let me help you plan the date when she says yes,” As he left he pointed towards your room and said sternly, “go help her Master Dick,” dick nodded as he headed to your room to comfort you.

It had been almost two months since your ex-boyfriend cheated on you and you know felt way better dick had helped you through most of the heart break, being your shoulder to cry on and being the one you could rant to. This made you love him even more, the only reason you went out with the dirt bag who cheated on you was to make dick jealous which didn’t work, or so you thought.

Dick was walking to Bruce’s office, once he go there he knocked on the door and asked, “hey Bruce it’s me, can I come in?” he only got a small ‘yeah’ in reply. He walked in rubbing his neck nervously and Bruce turned to look at him.

“Yes, Dick?” Bruce asked.

“umm, Bruce I wanted to know if I could-” he stopped talking to take a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Okay here goes nothing, Bruce can i ask Y/N out on a date?” he questioned scared of Bruce’s response.

Bruce stayed silent, which scared dick to death before smiling and saying, “Of course dick! I was wondering when you would ask!” Bruce chuckled before grabbing dick and pulling him into a hug. When Bruce pulled away he had a serious face and said, “remember dick, if you hurt my daughter I’m going to have to hurt you,” dick gulped as he heard Bruce say that.

“Yes, s-sir,” dick stuttered scared

“Now don’t keep my daughter waiting, go ask her out!” Bruce said happily as dick walked out of Bruce’s office.

He ran into Alfred while walking to his room to plan out how to ask you on a date.

“Master Grayson, what did he say?” Alfred asked impatiently

“Um he said I could ask her out but if I hurt her he would hurt me,” Dick said remembering what Bruce said earlier.

“Oh, he’s just playing Master Grayson,” Alfred said with a chuckle and then said, “Now how are you going to ask her out?”

“I don’t k-” Dick was cut off by Alfred

“Master Grayson, Get her some flowers and ask her! She’s always loved the simple things,” Alfred said which dick nodded to. “What are you still doing here master Grayson! Shoo” Alfred said as he pushed dick out of the door.

When dick came back he found you in your room smiling at the photos of you two in your room.

“Y/n I want to ask you something,” Dick said pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, dick?” You said curiously.

He removed the flowers from behind his back and pulled you close and said,

“Y/n Wayne, will you do me the honors and go on a date with me?” He asked nervously. You looked at him surprised thinking ‘how can this beautiful man like me?’

Dick was nervous, you weren’t responding to him. “Umm y/n is that a yes or no?” He asked shaking. When he said this you were pulled from your thoughts,

“Oh my god, dick! Yess!” You say excitedly as you jump in his arms. He swinger you around and gave you a kiss.

“I was so worried you were going to say no,” dick said

“I would never turn you down dick! I love you, I’ve loved you Since the first time we met!” You confessed

“I’ve loved you since then too, y/n” dick said relieved to finally say that.

Not knowing that Alfred and Bruce were listening near by.

“Master Bruce, I have a feeling that they’re going to be great together,” Alfred said smiling.

“Me too Alfred, they’re going to be so happy together,” Bruce said also smiling overjoyed.


	5. First Time At The circus

You and dick were laying on the couch together, snuggling and watching movies. You were almost asleep when he asked,

“y/n, what should I do Damian’s birthday?”

You untangled yourself from him and said, “how about you take him to the circus?”

He looked at you and said sadly, “he doesn’t want to go there, he wouldn’t like it,” he looked down as he began to play with his hands.

“Dick he might resist but deep down you know he cares and would love it,” you say rubbing his back.

“You think?” Dick asked hopefully.

“I know dick,” you said grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to lay with you.

Today was Damian’s birthday and Dick was headed over to the manor to pick up Damian.

He arrived at the manor and saw Damian waiting in the front. He walked over to the car and asked grumpily, “where are we going Grayson?” he put his seatbelt on and looked forward.

“Happy birthday Dami,” Dick said cheerfully.

Damian looked at him with squinted eyes, “Grayson I said no surprises.”

Dick looked at Damian and said softly, “ I wanted to take you to the circus, But if you don’t want to go then I can turn back,”

Damian say how sad dick looked so he said, “no keep driving Grayson,”

Dick and Damian arrived at the circus and were now walking around. They had been to see the animal, clowns, dancers etc.

Damian saw a sign the said ACROBAT SHOW HERE AT 6:00 pm! He looked in curious to what they do, he knew that dick was an acrobat with his family they were the Flying Graysons but he didn’t know what they really did.

“TT, Grayson can we go in there?” He asked softly as he pointed to the tent with the acrobats in it.

Dick stopped looked back at Damian and to where he pointed. He saw what Damian and a small smile formed on his face as he walked over to Damian. “Sure Dami,” as he walked Damian over to the tent and paid.

“That was cool Grayson,” Damian said as he ate the popcorn that they got from in the tent, “did you do those things with your parents?”

“Yeah we did,” Dick said smiling at how Damian was so interested. He looked dowN at his watch and then said, “we have to go home now.”

He and Damian began to walk over to the car.

“TT, I had fun Grayson,” Damian said opening the car door and getting in.

Dick smiled and said, “I had fun too, Dami,” he started the car on the way to drop Damian off at the manor and head home.

Dick was overjoyed he couldn’t wait to tell you about today’s events.

You were sitting on the couch reading a book when the sound of the door being slammed open startled you. Dick came bouncing in the door.

“Babe what are you doing?” you begin to calm down, “did things with you and Damian go well?” you ask getting up to hug him.

Instead of hugging you he kissed you passionately. “Yes you were right he loved it so yes it went perfect,” he said as he pulled away from your kiss. “Thank you y/n, you’re the best, I love you,” he said kissing you again.

“Aww, babe I love you too,” you said pulling him down on the couch to snuggle with you.


	6. Picking Out Pets

You and Dick were at the pet store trying to pick out a pet so you had company when dick was on patrol or at work.

“How about a cat?” Dick said as he pointed to the cat pens over by the door of the store.

“I don’t know dick, I love cats but I don’t know if I would want one because what if it leaves the apartment and never comes back?” you ask as ou grab dicks hand and walk over to the cats.

You and dick looked at the cats, “they’re cute, y/n” Dick said as he looked at the brown, black, and yellow calico cat, thinking about what you said,“you’re right y/n lets look at the other animals,” you and dick began to walk away from the meowing cats feeling bad.

‘I might come back little kitten,’ you thought in your head

“How about a sn-” dick was cut off by you squealing and running over to the dogs.

“Dick look at this puppy! she’s so cute! ” you exclaimed looking at a german shepherd in the dog cage. You opened the cage and picked up the puppy, “you’re so cute!” you said rubbing the puppy’s head.

You began to yell as the puppy began to lick your face, “dick I want this puppy and the cat,” you said cuddling the puppy to your chest and looking back at dick.

“But y/n you know I said one animal,” he said giving you a ‘no’ look.

“But please dick? Just the two?’ you plead going to pick up the calico kitten. The cat meowed when you picked it up. You looked at dick with the puppy and kitten in your hands, “pwease dick?” you ask in a little kids voice.

Dick sighed as he said, “fine y/n let me go get the worker,” began to walk away before saying, “don’t forget to grab the dog food and stuff.”

You grabbed a cart and a blanket you had brought and set it in the baby seat at the front, “ aww, you two are so cute,” you said placing them down into the cart. You walked down the aisles looking for toys, beds, food, and kitty litter.

You had just got done picking up all the supplies when dick found you, “okay I signed all the papers for both the cat and dog, now we just need to pay for them and the supplies,” you both walk to the checkout lane.

You and dick arrived the apartment you two shared, “aww, dick look how cute they are,” you say looking at the puppy and kitten asleep on you.

“They are cute,” dick said as he got out of the car and grabbed the other items you had bought.

You walked up the stairs slowly trying not to wake up the two sleeping babies on your chest. Once you got to the apartment you shifted the small kitten to the side and you got the keys to open up the door. You walked into the apartment and set the animals down as they both woke up and yawned.

Dick walked into the apartment with all the supplies in his hand, “a little help y/n,” he said carrying bags upon bags. 

“Dick you know you can carry those, but I’ll help you anyway,” you said walking over and taking some bags from his hands.

Once you two were done putting stuff away you and dick saw the puppy and kitty playing. “Oh my gosh, dick thank you for letting me get two!” you said giving him a kiss.

When you and dick pulled away from the kiss dick asked, “ what should we name them?” he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer.

“I have no idea,” you said. You watched as the small kitten stole the toy from the small puppy, “how about we name the kitten bandit?” you ask dick.

Dick studied the kitten with a smile on his face, “that’s a wonderful idea she looks like a Bandit,” he said with a smirk. You both know she would be his favorite.

“Okay then what about the little puppy?” you ask

“How about D/n?” dick questions

“That’s a perfect name for her,” you say as you walk over to Bandit and D/n. They both bounce over to you as you sit down. “Come here bandit and D/n,” you began to laugh as D/n starts licking you and bandit climb on you. “Come here dick!” you exclaim as you finally get out of the laughing fit you’re having.

Dick came over and sat by you and was then attacked with kisses from D/n and Bandit.

When the two calmed down you and dick laid on the couch with them curled at your feet.

“Thank you dick for letting me get them,” you said as gave dick a kiss.

“I’m happy I did,” he said giving you a kiss on the forehead and pulling you close knowing D/n and Bandit will keep you company when he’s at work off on patrol,


	7. Stay With Me!

“Nightwing watch my back!” you yelled running into the action of the mission.

“Okay y/h/n I’m right behind you!” dick said through the coms.

You and dick continued to fight the thugs to end the mission at hand. You successfully knocked out the thugs that you were assigned to, you turned around to see if Dick needed any help and that’s when you saw someone holding a gun that was pointed at dick, “Nightwing MOVE!” you yell as everything is in slow motion and a blur for you. First, you’re standing there and next, you’re pushing Dick out of the way and getting hit by a bullet. You black out for a moment before opening your eyes to see dick running over to you.

“Don’t you dare die on me!” Dick yelled as he lifted you off of the ground and running to get you to safety. He looked down at you and saw your eyes closing, “please y/n,” he said softly, “Keep your eyes on me!” he said trying to get you to stay awake.

“Dick calm down it’s just a flesh wound,” you said weakly pressing your hand to your abdomen where the dark red warm fresh blood seeped out.

“Y/n this is not just a flesh wound there is a whole in your stomach,” Dick said worriedly as tears flowed down his face.

“Hey,” you were cut off by yourself coughing up blood, “it’s going to be okay dick,” you said reaching your hand up to wipe the tears off of his face, “I love you dick,” you said softly.

“No. no, I love you too y/n,” Dick said as his voice cracked as he watched the light fade from your eyes and your hand drop from his face. He fell to the ground and cried, “please y/n you can’t be gone! Come back to me, baby! Please,” his voice died down as he said the last word crying into your hair as he clutched you tighter to his chest, never wanting to let you go. He watched the love of his life die in his arms, his heart was now broken in pieces as the shock of what happen wore off. You were dead and you’re not returning to dicks warm embrace ever again.


	8. I can't lose you

You were in the cave with a broken ribcage, Alfred was now putting surgical tape and wrap up your ribcage to protect them. You flinched as he taped over them multiply. Dick waited in the other room in anticipation while waiting for Alfred to come out and tell them what’s happening.

“Miss y/n you need to be careful,” Alfred said trying not to hurt you too much.

The only reason your ribs were broken was because you were being dumb and decided to take on killer croc by yourself.

“Heres your shirt miss y/n,” Alfred said handing you your shirt as he left to go get dick and let him in.

You put your shirt on and laid on the bed trying not to hurt yourself too much.

Dick ran into the room and came to you, “what’s wrong y/n?” he asked unaware of your broken bones, he knew you got hurt and it was caused by fighting killer croc by yourself.

“It’s nothing just some broken ribs,” you said calmly

“That’s not nothing y/n! Why would you fight him?” he asked you worriedly, “I could have helped you.”

“I had to you weren’t there and someone was in danger so I intervened and left with broken bones so it’s fine,” you said pausing because it hurt to talk, “I don’t even know why you care.”

Dick looked at you and said, “it’s just..” he paused and said, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” he looked down at you worry still on his face, “I love you y/n and I don’t ever want to lose you,” he said leaning down and kissing you.

“I love you too, Dick,” you said getting up and leaning on him as he helps you out of the cave and to your house.


	9. Dick Fic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic

Jason and y/n walked into Dick’s house, “hello dick are you here?” you both asked. You haven’t seen him in days and now you’re worried.

“In here!” Dick yells from his room.

Both you and Jason walked into his room and saw Dick hunched over his computer typing furiously, papers were thrown across the desk and room unorganized, there were crumpled papers laying by the trash and food all over. It smelt like death and bad hair gel.

“Umm what are you doing Dick?” you questioned as she surveyed the room and seeing how nasty and unorganized it was.

“The real question is,” Jason paused as he looked at his room, “are you okay?”

Dick looked back at both y/n and Jason, his hair was messy and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days, huge black bags laid under his eyes as he looked at them, and small amount of facial hair had grown. “ yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked confused by both of their behavior.

“Well for starters your room is a mess,” y/n said with crossed arms.

“And you look like you’re fucking dead,” Jason said finishing what y/n was going to say.

Dick continued to look at them for a second before turning back around and typing again.

“You never answered y/n’s question you fucking Kumquat,” Jason said glaring at the back of Dicks’ head.

“I’m just writing something, and don’t call me a kumquat,” Dick said as he began to print out papers.

You and Jason walked over to Dick and looked at his computer. You and Jason tried to see what he was writing only for Dick to slam his computer and grabbed it, mumbling a “confidential.”

Dick walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself some cereal with you and Jason following him, “are you two just going to follow me around all day?” he asked with a mouth full of cereal

you gave an “mhm,” while Jason gave a “yeah,”

“Why?” he asked still staring at the two.

“Because we want to know what you’re writing,” you said staring at the computer in Dick’s hands.

Jason crept behind Dick as he was focused talking, he thought Jason was going to the bathroom, Jason went behind him and snatched the computer from his hand and ran into the bathroom with you not far behind, you guys slammed the door shut and locked the door.

“Give me back my computer you little,” Dick said as he banged on the door to get in.

you and Jason opened is computer and saw there was a password, “What do you think it is?” you asked Jason

“Dick, what’s your password?” Jason yells through the door.

“I’m never telling,” he said as he continued to bang on the door.

Jason looked back down and said, “type in ‘dick is the best robin’ no spaces.”

You typed it in and said, “it was right,” you opened the computer and started looking through it, looking for whatever he was writing, “here it is,” you said as you open the writing app and looked at it, “it’s an autobiography for himself,” you say.

“Let me see!” Jason exclaims taking the computer and looking at the title, “Oh my fucking god,” He says trying not to laugh.

“What?” you ask.

“It’s called,” Jason paused as he laughed and said, “fucking “Dick fic an autobiography by Dick Grayson” I’m fucking dead!”

Both you and Jason burst out laughing, “A fucking dick fic!”

“Let me in!” Dick yells from the other side of the door, “don’t read anymore!” Dick broke down the door and grabbed his computer, “I will never trust you two again,” he said with a glare and a deep blush on his face.

“Have you been locked in your room for weeks doing this? Why?” you asked smiling and looking at Dick’s face.

“I need to start writing about my life now before I’m too old,” Dick replied.

“why does one part say you’re the best robin?” Jason asked with a small smirk

Dick blushed and looked down not wanting to answer the question, “umm no reason,” he said not wanted to explain.

“are you sure it’s not because you were the first robin, so you think were the best?” Jason asked with a raised eyebrow

“Umm maybe, maybe not,” dick said turning to leave the bathroom where you and Jason were laughing moments ago.

“Well for your information Dick I’m the best robin!” Jason yelled through the apartment so dick could hear him as he laughed.


	10. New Father

You woke up next to Dick confused and dazed. you sat up and moved to get up only to feel a wet spot on the bed. “Oh my god…” you paused for a couple seconds before shaking Dick from his sleep.

“What? What happened y/n?” Dick asked worriedly as he sat up to make sure you were okay.

The only reason Dick was fussing over you was because you are nine months pregnant and it was nearing your due date. He is very protective of you and your unborn baby especially since he knew about the dangers in Gotham, he moved back here so when he’s off of patrol he could have someone nearby so I something happened you would protected and safe.

You walked to the bathroom to clean our legs as water ran down them, “Dick I think it’s time-” you walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some shorts and sweater, “-my water broke,” you said walking out of the room.

“WHAT?! Omg! Get everyone up!” He yelled running to grab a shirt and the baby bag you had ready for this event.

You were walking down stairs more like waddling when Bruce and Alfred came out of the clock, “what’s going on y/n?” bruce questioned as he walked over to hold you hand as you walked down the stairs, let’s just say the whole family was protective of the little bat in your belly.

“Well, I woke up and…my water broke,” you said as Dick ran down the stairs and stopping next to you with all the supplies in his hands.

“Okay I’m ready…are you guys?” Dick asked Alfred and Bruce.

“Whats going on?” Damian asked as he and Tim walked to where you, bruce, Alfred and Dick stood.

“y/n’s water broke and were headed to the hospital,” Dick said as he ran outside to put everything in the car.

Alfred walked over to the car and got it started and waited for you all, Bruce continued to help you outside, while Damian and Tim got ready to leave.

“Oh my god guys hurry up!” you yelled out as Tim and Damian ran into the car and Alfred began to drive to the hospital.

A lot of hours of pain pushes and yelling later, you had a beautiful baby girl. She was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. She had Dick’s eyes, and nose while she had your hair, lips.

You stared at her for a moment before looking up at dick and giving him a smile, “would you like to hold her?”

“What me?? No..” he was cut off by you handing her to him. 

You watched him interact with her, he was so concerned that he would hurt her, “you won’t hurt her, love,” you said giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay umm, Hi beautiful….you are so cute,” he said rocking her back and forth and giving her a kiss on the head. Dick looked at you and his smile dropped, “what if I’m not a good father?” 

“Dick she will love you and you will be great” you paused and looked at your baby girl, “Look she loves you already, she’s smiling at you,” you say as he looked down at his baby giving him a giant toothless smile.

“She’s so beautiful, she’s a little mixture of us, so pretty,” Dick said giving you a kiss while handing her over to you so you can feed her, “you both are so beautiful.”

You looked at dick and knew he is going to be an amazing father and your guys baby will be well protected as his whole family is vigilantes.


	11. Why Don't You Trust Me?

You were dating Dick Grayson, adopted son to Bruce Wayne. He’s an amazing boyfriend really more than amazing but it was hard for you to trust him. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to it was a natural thing for you to be like that. You were guarded by walls that you built around your heart, they protected you from all harm, you knew it was horrible that you couldn’t tell him things but it was something like an instinct, you’ve been hurt to many times to count and you didn’t want to be hurt again which had led to the fight you are in right now.

“Why can’t you just talk to me, y/n?” He pleaded as he walked near you.

“It’s not that easy, Dick,” you said venomously. It seemed that every time he asked you about your feelings you became angry but it was a defense for you, you would say things but you didn’t mean to push them away. You hated that you did it but you couldn’t really help it so you would try and distance yourself.

“It is y/n! Why can’t you just tell me how you feel? I want to help you,” he said as he cupped your face.

You pushed his hands away and moved back, “I know you do, I know but it’s hard for me,”

“Why? Do you not trust me?” he asked. Realizations finally hit him like a truck, “you don’t trust me, do you?”

You watched helplessly as tears gathered in his eyes. You want to tell him and it hurt that you are hurting him but you were trying to tell him it’s just every time you do a little voice in our head will tell you that you’ll bother him and that it was useless because he’ll leave you for someone much better than you. “I trust you, dick, it’s just hard for me to tell you how I feel because every time I would tell others they didn’t care.”

He looked at you with a sad face, “I’m not like everyone else, y/n, why can’t you see that?”

“I know you’re not Dick but it’s so hard for me to open up. Why can’t you see that?” you yelled at him causing him to flinch. “I’m not the normal for you! I won’t swoon at your feet and fall face first into something I think is love because I’ll be damned if you turn out like the rest and I get hurt. I’ve been hurt a million times and I don’t want you to be the next person that hurts me.”

“I won’t hurt you y/n,” dick tried to say reassuringly.

This caused you to look at him with a glare, “you don’t know that. Everyone always says they won’t hurt me but they do! Maybe you’re like the rest dick Grayson.”

He looked at you shocked, angry, and upset, “I’m not y/n and you know it! If you don’t trust me then it’s obvious you don’t love me so I might as well go like the rest of the people that hurt you,” he said in a harsh tone as he left.

“No, Dick I’m sorry, please don’t go,” You called out. yours and his words finally registering to you.

“It’s too late for sorries, goodbye, y/n” he called out not looking back as he slammed the door shut leaving you to think about your stupidity.


	12. Hes A...F**k Boy

You were friends with Dick, in fact, you two are best friends. He’s a very good friend, very supportive and kind, always makes sure you’re okay, but a big problem was he’s a fuck boy. He always wants to get some, from anyone he can, even you.

“Hey, y/n, you’re looking sexy today,” Dick said as he looked you up and down.

This is what you mean, every single day he would see you and flirt. It would have flattered you and it does a little bit, but it didn’t mean a lot because he was always flirting with other women or really anyone with two legs. “Hey, Dick,” you said with a smirk.

He gave a smirk and wrapped his arm around you. “So what are you doing today?” He asked softly, leaning closer to you.

You looked at him with a weird look in your eye and reached your hand over to remove his from your shoulder, “I’m going out with some friends, remember?” you asked seeing if he remembered what you told him.

He looked at you confused for a second before realizing hit him, “OH, yeah I do remember,” he had a stupid grin on his face.

You gave him a smirk, “it’s a wonder how you get girls,” your smile widened, “you’re stupid.” You let out a loud laugh as he pouted. “So anyway, what were you planning on asking if I was free?”

He rubbed his neck, “I-I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me,” he looked away nervously.

“Aww Dickie, I’m sure you can find someone else,” you replied, “you always can find the clueless ones.”

“Yeah, I guess…y/n, Hey why do you always brush me off when I compliment you or ask if you can go out with me?” He asked hesitantly. He looked sad and confused you were his best friend but he wanted more. He really liked you, really you’re the first girl he’s liked in a long time and that scared him, so he masked it by going out with other women. “I know you’re not really going out,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

You looked at him with seriously, “you caught me, I’m not really going out,” you nodded softly. “I just don’t want you asking me out, Dick.”

He looked at you hurt as he rubbed his hands together, “why not? D-did I do something?” he asked softly.

“No, it’s just I can’t go out with you,” you said softly, pausing to take a breath, “I don’t want to get hurt by you, you date every girl you see and then you dump them, how am I supposed to know you won’t do the same to me?”

He looked at you sadly, “I won-”

You cut him off and said, “Dick you’re a, as they say now, a fuck boy. You date ever girl you see or really anything with two legs, I’m sorry but I would rather stay friends than be hurt,” you gave him a little smile and then turned away from him and then walking away leaving him heartbroken. ‘Maybe someday Dick,’ you thought to yourself sad that it was you who made him sad.


	13. Vampires are real?

You were on a hunt. It wasn’t really big news because you did this all the time. This time though you were in Gotham, a well-known place for vigilantes and villains to run around. You could’ve left it up to them but decided it was best to just got there and get out, you don’t think a bunch of vigilantes would know what to do with a vampire or even know what a vampire was and it was almost Halloween so it would be hard to tell.

Everything you had gathered about this vampire you had gathered was that it was female, around 5’7, very powerful and fast. She also liked to feed on Men for some reason. Everything about her was weird, nothing you had ever heard or seen before.

You had been coming after her for months but every time you had gotten close to getting her someone or thing always got in your way. She was really getting on your nerves, you really wanted to put this to an end.

It was Halloween night when you finally saw her. She was lurking around on rooftops because Halloween is a perfect night for vampires, ghost, and other supernatural creatures to come out and prey on unsuspecting victims.

You always found it cowardly how they did this, it just never seemed right to you. They were going around preying on people who were out to have fun dressed up as supernatural beings. They wouldn’t even suspect anything if they saw a real one because after all, it is Halloween.

You were scouting out on a rooftop that overlooked a lot of Gotham. You had to have a sharp eye, really good hearing, and strength to do this, one slip up and you were toast.

You finally saw her. She was creeping up on someone who was crouched low on and looked like he was scouting out too. He was only a few roofs away from you. You had to get to them before she got the chance to kill him. You had quickly yet silently ran across the rooftops, any noise would alarm her and she would make a run for it if she knew it was you.

Once you got close enough you slowed your pace and ran up behind her. You thought you were going to get her but she heard you last second and quickly turned around.

She hissed at you and lunged at you trying to latch her arms on to you. You quickly dogged it, if she got her arms around you she would crush you and/or kill you. The man who she was sneaking up on quickly got up and tried to help. He went behind her and quickly tried to take her down, which didn’t work as she threw him to the ground and went to bite his neck.

You grabbed her hair and pulled her back with all your strength, slamming her to the ground and grabbing your machete and slicing her head clean off. Her blood splattered on your face but you made sure you swallowed none of it.   
You turned around and quickly grabbed the man off the ground. He pulled himself away from you and you finally got a good look at him. He was the one vigilante…what’s his name? Oh, right, Nightwing.

He tried to take you down after you’d helped him up. You twisted his arm and tree him over your shoulder onto the ground and put your knee on his chest to keep him down. For a vigilante he sure is slow.

“You’re a murderer,” he spits out at you. He seemed to believe you killed a human.

“Well, Mr.Nightwing What I “murdered” Was a Vampire. If I wouldn’t have killed her she would have killed you and many more people.” you replied with a roll of your eyes. You walked over to her dead body and pulled up her upper lip to reveal her fangs. “Oh and if you couldn’t tell-” you pointed to her decapitated body “She’s not bleeding because she doesn’t have blood which is why she drinks it.”

Dick walked over to you and you could tell he was confused. “…Vampires are real?” He asked softly still trying to wrap his head around it.

You gave him a smirk, “Oh, there’s more supernatural creatures than just vampires.” with your years on the road looking for supernatural beings that try to harm humans, you had seen lots of things.

“Like what?” He asked sitting on the ledge off the roof and patting the space next to him.

“Well, I could tell you a few,” you said sitting next to him ready to tell him. If he was a vigilante and trying to look out for people he might as well now about the things other than human that will try to invade Gotham.

You two ended up taking with few interruptions between you two. You felt a weird yet nice connection with him. Maybe this talk will spark a nice relationship between you two.


	14. Under the mistletoe

You walked into the manor on Christmas Eve your best friend Jason Todd had invited you over, you have been his best friend since before he died when Bruce adopted Jason it was like he adopted you but you didn’t live with them.

As you knocked on the door you turned around and saw Jason’s brother, Dick Grayson. You couldn’t help but blush, you’ve had a major crush on him since forever and he was wearing a shirt that showed the outline of his muscles. “Oh h-hi, Dick,” you greeted shivering a bit because of how cold it was.

“Hey Y/N,” he greeted back a big smile on his face.

Dick had always been your crush since you were younger and Jason knew about it. Somehow and some reason he always wanted to get you two together so whenever you three were together Jason would be scheming a plan for you two to confess your feelings, you wondered what he was going to do this time. You had no idea Dick liked you but somehow Jason knew and wanted you two to be together.

Alfred opened the door for you and dick, “Master Dick, Miss l/n,” He greeted with a smile, inviting you in, as you gave him a hug.

As you walked into the main room of the manor you saw Jason come out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. You squint your eyes at him knowing he was up to something. “What are you doing, Jason?” You asked hesitantly.

He gave you a mischievous smirk and said, “Nothing, y/n.”

As the night went along Jason convinced you and Dick to got get snacks together, you knew he was up to something. As you walked in the door, Dick trailing not too far behind you. jason stopped you at the door frame and said, “look up.”

You looked up to see mistletoe, you realized this was Jason’s idea. Dick didn’t see what he was talking about so you quickly turned around and said, “it’s fine Dick I’ll get it!”

You quickly rushed into the kitchen and grabbed what Jason wanted, it was going to be a really long night. It was like a tradition for you three to stay up on Christmas Eve and hang out until the day after Christmas.

Through the night Jason still continued to try and get you under the mistletoe with dick, each time failing to get you to kiss. He had set the mistletoe up just right and in hidden places, you wouldn’t even think to look.

Every time the mistletoe failed Jason became annoyed, it had been years since you first developed a crush on his older brother and Jason thought it was finally time for Dick to know and you to know that dick liked you.

As you went to the bathroom scoping out for mistletoe, you heard dick talking to Jason. You couldn’t quite make out what they were saying but you knew it must have been important since it was is hushed and angry whispers.

You walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where you knew all the mistletoes were gone and sat down at the table for a drink of water and some cookies Alfred made earlier. You heard some footsteps behind you and turned around.

Dick was behind you, he gave you a sweet smile before he reached around you and grabbed a cookie. You then heard someone running towards you. You looked at Dick to see Jason throwing mistletoe up over you and dick. “kiss,” Jason demanded, “it’s the rules.”

You couldn’t help but blush as Dick saw the mistletoe hanging above your heads. He gave you a goofy smile as a light redness spread across his face.

He cupped your cheeks softly before leaning down and connecting your lips. You couldn’t help but reach your hand up and rest on the back of his neck pushing your lips closer. You felt electricity course through your body, you’ve never felt anything like that. You two only pulled away when you needed to breathe.

You looked up at him with deep red cheeks and a smile on your lips. You looked around and noticed Jason had left. “That was…” you trailed off.

“Amazing,” Dick said finishing your sentence. You nodded your head yes.

You played with your fingers before blurting out, “I’ve liked you for a long while, Dick!”

He looked at you in surprise which kinda scared you, but you were reassured as he said, I like you too, Y/N since we were kids.”

You couldn’t help but smile knowing that he had the same feelings about you that you had about him, even when you were younger.

You got up from the chair and gave him another kiss and dragged him to the couch where Jason was sitting watching a movie. You say down next to Jason with your hand intertwined with dicks a big smile on both of your faces. You rested your head on dicks shoulder and couldn’t help but be grateful for Jason finally succeeding in his plans to get you and Dick together this Christmas.


	15. I thought You Loved Me

You knew something was up with Dick in the past few months. He became distant from you, he pulled away when every you hugged him or kissed him. He slept as far away on the bed with you as possible. There was something going on with him.

You were sitting on the couch curled up with a blanket and a cup of (F/d) you and Dick were watching a movie and he was in the kitchen getting some popcorn for the two of you. Of course, he was sitting on the opposite end of the couch like always.

His phone beeped on the table message after message. You didn’t mean to snoop in his business, but you picked up his phone thinking it was Bruce or one of the boys. Dick usually wanted you to pick up his phone an answer for him so that’s what you did. What you saw you could barely comprehend. Another woman was texting him, ‘I had fun last night officer Grayson’.

You felt like your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing. It felt as if your world has just collapsed, Dick was cheating on you and you couldn’t help but be angry at him. You did nothing to deserve this, he was living with you and he chose to cheat on you with another woman.

He walked into the room popcorn in hand, “Y/n why are you on my phone?!” He yelled dropping the popcorn on the table and taking the phone from your hand.

“You usually let me answer your phone…I thought you loved me,” You whispered out softly, your heart shattering into pieces by the second. Tears began to cascade down your face he didn’t love you anymore and he showed that by cheating on you.

“Well…I don’t love you anymore,” He said viciously walking out of the room to grab some clothes, “I’ll be back tomorrow to get my stuff, don’t bother talking to me anymore Y/n, you were a waste of my time.” He walked out of the apartment with a slam of the door.

You felt your world cave in what did you do to deserve this?


	16. Brother Vs. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to I thought you loved me

When dick broke up with you, he broke your heart and the first one you called was your best friend Jason. He was furious with Dick he took all of his brother’s clothes and threw them out of the window and set them on fire. Anything that Dick bought Jason burned it. Over a course of a week, he took all your furniture to the trash, burned it and then bought you a new one. He didn’t want his brother’s memory left in that house with you.

He basically lived with you after Dick left you, to make sure that he didn’t come back. Jason wanted to kill Dick but you didn’t want to be the one to make the two oldest siblings fight. You assured Jason that you were fine and he had nothing to worry about.

Months after your break up with Dick’s head you had no contact with him whatsoever. You were invited to the Manor by Jason. You had no idea what was going to happen there but you had a thought that Alfred wanted you guys there. You really hoped Dick wouldn’t be there.

Walking into the manor with Jason attached at your hip. You two had grown closer than just best friends as he lived with you and took care of you but neither of you wanted to reveal your feelings just in case something was to happen to your friendship.

Before you or Jason could knock on the door Alfred opened the door for you two to enter, “welcome master todd and miss l/n.” You have him a sweet smile it had been a long time since you’ve been here. You really missed coming to see the family, they were always so sweet to you when you dated your now ex-boyfriend Dick.

“Hi, Alfred! I’ve missed you!” You said as you let go of Jason and wrapped your arms around Alfred to give him a hug. You really did miss Alfred he was like your grandfather in a way.

“ I missed you too, Miss L/n,” He said with a gentle smile, he always had a soft spot so when he heard about what Dick did to you he got a cold shoulder from Alfred. You unwrapped your arms from him and latched on to Jason again as he began to walk into the Manor.

You missed the large Mansion. You were surrounded by the warmth and the familiar scent of Alfred’s cooking. You smiled widely at being back, but you smile quickly dropped at the sight of Dick Grayson with a bottle blond woman next to him. You felt Jason’s grip on your arm tighten slightly and when you looked up his jaw was clenched.

Dick looked up at you with a dirty look on his face, “What is that thing doing here?” He asked his family talking about you. You felt a pang of the hurt strike through your heart at his words. You felt Jason began to tug at your arm beginning to walking towards him with a furious look. You pulled his arm back trying to tell him not to which he listens to. “You aren’t part of the family, Y/n, so leave.”

You watch as the whole family got tense, they all loved you and they had no idea what had gotten into dick but it was really pissing them off. Before anyone else could say anything Jason said, “neither is that bitch so get her STD infected ass off the couch and out of Bruce’s house!” you could feel the anger radiating off of him. The woman looked about ready to cry she didn’t sign up for this.

“Hey, Dick… I should go,” She said getting up and walking to the door where she was let out by Alfred. Dick began to get into your face once she left and began to call you names.

“You stupid bi-” Before Dick could even finish his words Jason wiggled out of your grip and launched himself forward and tackled Dick down in surprise. The whole family including you watched in surprise knowing that Dick deserved it.

You watched as they wrestled on the ground, Jason was punched in the nose which began to bleed and you could tell that he was even more furious than he was before. Jason began to beat the hell out of him. It looked like every punch he threw connected to Dicks’ face even harder than before. As Jason pinned Dick down and beat him relentlessly the family spring up from their seats and tried to pull him off.

“Jason get off of him!” Damian yelled trying to hold Jason’s arm back but failing. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason’s body and began to pull. Tim was able to break Jason’s grip on Dick but not for long.

“Jay please get off of him!” You yelled with tears in your eyes. This was your fault you knew you shouldn’t have come, now they were actually fist fighting because of you. Jason couldn’t hear you over the sound of his fist hitting Dicks face.

You ran in front of Jason as the family finally pried him off of Dick. He was pulling against their arms trying to get back to beating Dicks ass but you stepped in Jason’s line of sight. “Jay, please calm down.” You cupped his face and softly gave him a kiss as the rest of the family ran over to check on an unconscious Dick who was bleeding on the ground.

You pulled Jason aside as Alfred came in with a first aid kit to try and help Dick. Jason gave you a sweet smile. You took a tissue from Alfred and began to clean his nose. “You didn’t need to do that for me, Jay I could have handled it,” You said softly.

“I love you,” Jason said cutting you off, making you pause.

“What?” You asked softly.

“I love you, y/n l/n,” He gave you another kiss.

Once the kiss was broke you said, “I love you too Jason Todd.”

He gave you a giant smile before saying, “let’s get out of here before I get a lecture and have to beat Dicks ass again.” He got up and walked to the door dragging you with him. You couldn’t help but feel bad for Dick but you felt really good about Jason.

“Yeah let’s go,” You said getting into the car and driving away.


	17. A Vampire in the making

You were getting older as Dick stayed the same, he was young, beautiful and immortal. He was forever young while you were dying every day as you aged. You didn’t want to leave him, you wanted to be with him forever, young and beautiful. You were trying to get him to turn you but he wouldn’t.

“Dick, please?” You asked. He didn’t even need to ask you what you were talking about. He didn’t want to take your innocence. He didn’t want you to be like him, a monster and that’s how he always saw himself.

But it was a constant battle with him. He didn’t want you to leave, grow old and die. But he didn’t want you to be like him. If you were like him he could never see you as a monster but he was afraid that once you were like him you would hate how he is and see him like he sees himself.

“No,” he said with a shake of his head as he played with your hair as your head was rested on his lap.

You shivered as in if his cold hands brushed the hair away from your neck, something he always did when you asked him if he would turn you. You knew he would never hurt you. “Dick, I don’t want to leave you,” You said softly turning around to look at him.

It hurt his heart as you said that, you didn’t want to be a vampire for your reasons other than him. He knew it was selfish to turn you for himself, but you are who he loves. He didn’t want to live his immortal life without you. You were his life, he spent years searching for someone to love him like you do and it was selfish but he didn’t ever want that to disappear.

“You know why, Y/n,” He said to you softly. He told you the dangers of being a vampire, but you were fine with them as long as you got to be with him.

“Dick, I love you and I don’t want to die when I could be with you forever, the risks are something I’m able to get past if it means I get to stay by your side,” You said softly playing with his fingers, something you did when you were nervous, it always calms you down for some reason.

“I don’t want to put you in danger for my own selfish reasons,” He said placing a kiss on your head, “if Bruce or the others found out I’d-”

“We can run away,” You cut him off, “Or they’d understand, Jason thinks it’s a good idea, Please Dick?” You knew what you were asking was a very big deal not only for you and him but for a lot of other people.

You thought he was going to say no again like he always has for the years you two have been together but then he said, “Fine…turn around.”

You were shocked, to say the least, but you did as told and turned your back to him and laid your head on his lap. His cold hand was on your neck and his fingers brushed your hair away from your neck. “I’m sorry, y/n,” was the last thing you heard before there was a sharp pain in the side of your neck and pain coursed through your entire body.

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and days felt like months. The pain that you were feeling was unbearable. You couldn’t move but you felt it, your mind screamed at you as fire coursed through your body. You wanted to rip whatever was causing this out of your body, it was safe to say you would have rather died than feel this. This was toucher.

Suddenly everything stopped. You no longer felt your heartbeat, you thought you were dead. You felt a presence pace next to wherever you were. “Y/n?” it called out. The voice sounded familiar but different at the same time.

You felt a hand on your face and your arm quickly shot out and grabbed it. You opened your eyes and there stood your love, Dick Grayson. You let go of his hand and slowly sat up looking at your surroundings. You were in the same place you were before you felt the unbearable pain.

“I missed you, Y/N, I was so worried,” He said cupping your face and placing a loving his on your lips.

“I missed you too,” your voice sounded foreign to you. You were hearing things you’ve never heard before and it was quite weird, to say the least.

Dick gave you a small smile and said, “it’s the hearing, you’ll eventually get used to it my love.” he helped you up from the spot that you were just moments ago laying in. “I love you, Y/n.”

“I love you too, Dick,” You said pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. You quickly let go of him as he wheezed, “Sorry!”

He gave you a smile, “it’s okay. Now we have some training to do for your vampirism.”

You gave him a nod, you had a lot of work ahead of you.


	18. You Deserve To live with that guilt

“Did I hit the spot, piss you off?” Dick asked as he brought up what you did in your past. You two were fighting and you hurt him a bit and now he was bringing up your past, something you weren’t proud of. You were forced to do those things against your will and now that he brought it up it reminded you of all you did.

You were fuming with pure, red-hot rage. How dare he? “You know I had no choice!” You yelled at him. “I was brainwashed! I was controlled and manipulated! My memories were erased more than once you idiot!” you were taken at a young age and turned into a killer by a secret agency that controlled you for years, you didn’t have a choice.

You watched as something snapped in him. “You are a murder, Y/n, you killed your own family and many others, you did that and it’s all your fault,” he said walking up to you with an anger you’ve never seen in his eyes. The fight started over something so small and escalated into something far worse.

You knew he would regret saying that layer but at the moment you didn’t even want to see him. You told him something private and he used it against you. You wanted nothing to do with that man, he wasn’t your boyfriend he was the enemy. “Step back Dick before I hurt you,” You said close to tears. Your brain was telling you he was a threat and you knew your instincts would kick in and you’d end up hurting him severely or killing him.

He only tempted you and walked closer and your survival instincts took over and you kicked him in his chest, knocking him backward into the wall putting a big hole in it. He got up and charged at you angrily only making you slide under him flipping him over you and putting your foot on his throat and keeping it there.

He clawed at your leg as his airway was getting restricted. It took everything for you to take your foot away from his throat and not kill him then and there. When you realized what you dont you were afraid and confused so you ran. You didn’t know where you were going but you ran.

After days of the whole family looking you, Dick was distraught. He didn’t know what to do, you were fon and he knew it was his fault. At the time all those words just came out, he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Is your conscience all right?” A voice said startling Dick. he looked over and saw his brother Jason.

He was silent for a while before answering. “Not at all, I betrayed her trust, I hurt her and now she’s gone. I know this is all my fault and my conscience is reminding me of that every day and I hate myself for it.”

Jason looked at his brother angrily. He knew he would screw up and do this to you sooner or later, “good-” Dick looked at his brother shocked, he thought his brother was here to comfort him. “-you deserve to feel that pain, you deserve to live with that guilt.”


	19. What a lovely day for an asthma attack

You and Dick were on a date walking hand and hand down in the park. “It’s so pretty out here!” You said happily. You two hadn’t been around and about with each other because he was so busy with work and being a vigilante.

“Not as beautiful as you,” He said leaning over and planting a kiss on your cheeks. A deep blush spread over your face at his comment. You wrapped your arms around him and squeeze him as you two walked. He pulled you over to a bench and laced your hands with him. You rested your head on his shoulder and you two sat in a comfortable silence, content in each other presence.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that you felt your chest getting tight. You looked around and saw a man smoking a couple feet away from you. The feeling was something you were familiar with when you were about to have an asthma attack.

Slowly you began to panic, you had left you inhaler at home because this park wasn’t too far from your house and this park was also a no smoking area of the park. You breathing began to quicken. Your hands began shaking first before your whole body began shaking. You turned to look at Dick and saw that he was distracted.

You patted his arm and pointed towards the man smoking. “C-c-c-ca-a-an’t Br-breath, Ne-need he-help,” You stuttered out, wheezing as it got more difficult to breathe. You began to sweat as you got even more worried.

Dick looked at the man and shouted at him, “This is a no smoking area!” He pointed at the sign that was right in front of the man.

“Does it look like I care,” He sneered out with a roll of his eyes.

Dick went forward and flashed his badge at the dude. “You will if I arrest you or Beat your ass,” Dick growled at him threateningly. The man threw his cigarette down and smothered the flame with the toe of his boots before giving Dick a dirty look and leaving.

Dick quickly came over to you and saw the state you were in. “It’s okay Y/n I’m here don’t worry,” He reassured you, grabbing your shaking hands. He made sure that you knew he was there for you and you were safe. He knew that guys leaving would help you greatly, it could even help you out of your panic attack.

“Where’s your inhaler, my love?” He asked softly. You felt your chest begin to untighten a little and your breathing began to get a bit better.

“I-its a-a-at the hous-se,” You said resting your head on his chest to try to keep yourself calm. YOu felt Dick tense as he was worried that you were going to stay in your asthma attack. He wrapped his arm around your upper back and behind your knees to pick you up. “Wha-a-at are you d-d-doing?”

“Taking you home, and don’t argue about me carrying you, I don’t want you to stress yourself out and go into another asthma attack,” He said as he secured his grip around you and made the short walk to your house. He comforted you the whole way, your asthma attack was ridding itself out.

Once he got you both to the house he got to the emergency kit that held your emergency Inhaler and brought it to you. You took two puffs of your inhaler and your breathing went back to normal and your chest untightened as you stopped shaking. “Thank you, Dick.”

He gave you a kiss on your head and brought you closer to him. He laid you both on the bed and ran his hands through your hair calming you down but it was more of a way to calm him down from the scare he was put through. He had never had to help you through an asthma attack like that since you always had your inhaler on you.

He finally fell asleep after you and after he finally felt better about what happened today. He also decided to carry one of your inhalers with him at all times, even when he was dressed as Nightwing and when he was in his police uniform.


	20. Maybe He'll be happier with Her

“Are you sure they are going to like me?” You asked Dick as he led You two walked over to a group of very different looking individual. He wanted you to meet the team you were going to be working with since He thought you would be a great addition to the team. It wasn’t just because you were his Significant other but because you were a great fighter.

“You’re part of the team, Y/n, even if they don’t they’ll warm up to you,” He said dragging you along to where they all stood to talk to each other about the new member who was also Nightwings Significant other.

You pushed yourself into Dick to make yourself little. It wasn’t normal for you to meet these many new people at once. You weren’t one to work with teams either so this was something also new to you. The nervousness bubbled in your gut as you approached the team.

“Hey guys,” Dick greeted the team when you finally got to them. You could tell almost right away that Dick changed when he saw them, he was friendlier. His body unwrapped from yours and he gave a hug to wally west.

“Hey Y/n!” Wally said as he ran towards you and scooped you into a hug. You two had met on one previous location when you needed help with a mission. You didn’t know Wally was part of the Titans. “So you are Dickie boys new girl huh?” He joked wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Shut up, Wally,” You said pushing his shoulder as you two pulled away.

“You two know each other?” Everyone asked in sync. It was just a little unusual for someone to join the team and only one person knows them. But after you and Wally had finished the mission with each other you became friends with each other, you two just seemed to click.

You gave them a shy nod, “Yeah we met when we were working the same case. We ended up meeting needing each other’s help.” wally shrugged before giving a nod to confirm your statement.

“Well, anyways this is, M’gann, Donna, Beast Boy, Raven, Roy, and Natasha,” Dick said pointing at the people with the corresponding names. You could tell who was who just by looking at them, it wasn’t that hard to picture their superhero uniforms on them. They waved at you when Dick said their name and you waved back, your nerves had settled down by then.

After a month of staying at the Teen Titans base, you noticed ever time Donna was there Dick would seem to forget all about you. He was friendly and that was just him but he was too friendly for your liking. Whenever she arrived he dropped everything to see if she was okay, little touches here and there that ticked you off.

It was hurtful the way he’d just forget about you when she was there. You decided to distract yourself from him, you keep quiet because you don’t know all the facts. You were close to Wally, not in a romantic way but a best friend way.

It started off small, with you putting distance between you when you sat with each other, avoiding his gaze and touch. It then became increasingly noticeable when you stayed back on missions they had with each other, not going home with him and staying at the base to do ‘reasearch’ and finally you avoided almost all contact with him.

Everyone noticed this. Everyone saw the strain on your relationship as you pulled away from Dick. They saw the way Dick became close with Donna which made them upset. You were hurting and he didn’t notice it was like he was just dating you to make her jealous.

The base was clear, no one was around they were either at their own homes or on a mission but you? You sitting on the couch sobbing. The way you were feeling was unexplainable. It felt as if your emotions were suffocating you, it was hard to breathe and sobs racked your body. It’s usually what happened you did when you were here alone. It was like you were being crushed by your own emotions.

You loved Dick, you still do if you were being honest with yourself. You wanted to rip yourself from your skin, to disappear into thin air and forget about Dick. Pain struck through your chest your heart felt as if it was breaking and your chest concaving into itself, it was horrible. You tried to comfort yourself by running a hand through your hair and rubbing your face against the pillow you were clutching in a soothing manner, it was something you did so frequently now it was a habit.

You were sad, but you lashed out at anything and everyone except Wally he was the only one there for you. You wanted to quit the Team and run away from everyone, as fast as your legs could carry you. You never wanted to be found by anyone you knew now. it was getting too much to hide the emotions that were causing you physical pains.

‘Maybe I’m, overreacting,’ you thought to yourself as you shakily whipped the tears away from your red puffy eyes. Your face was flushed from crying for so long, tear stains rested upon your face and your body jerked with the gasped as you tried to calm down.

“Maybe you should tell Dick about how you feel,” A voice said from behind you, startling you. You furiously scrubbed your eyes trying to make it look like you weren’t crying but you knew it wasn’t going to work.

You turned around to see who it was you saw your best friend Wally. You tried to cover up what was just going down when you were by yourself with a smile. “What are you talking about Wallace?” You tried your best to make the smile reach your eye but it was no use. He could tell you had been crying, he could see it and hear it by the sound of your voice.

He sighed running his hand over his face. “Why do you do this to yourself?” He walked over a sad smile on his face, “You’re tearing yourself apart in hopes Dick will come back but he won’t if you don’t say anything to him. You’re strong, Y/n, selfless, a hero who has done great things, someone who deserves love.” He sat next to you and pulled you two his chest. “I can’t watch you tear yourself apart anymore,” He whispered into your hair rubbing circles onto your back.

It pained him to watch one of his best friends tear themselves apart because his other best friend was too stupid to see what he was doing. Wally was always there with you and the rest of the team had started assuming you were now dating him. It wasn’t really like that though, Wally was your emotional support but your best friend.

“I can’t,” Your voice cracked as you held on to him tighter trying to keep yourself from crying. “Maybe he’ll be happier with her than with me.” It wasn’t a question but more of a statement. You always put yourself down but you were beautiful and had an amazing personality but that wasn’t how you saw it. You hated yourself and part of you told you that you only lived this life so you could die on ‘accident’.

“You always do this to yourself, Y/n,” Wally said tightening his grip around you. “You keep saying you aren’t good enough but you really are. You are what every guy wishes he could have but you just don’t see that.” He shook his head.

You laughed a little at his word. “A Hero with self-esteem problems how funny is that?” You asked bitterly. “Everyone is so much better than me, fitter, smarter, sexier, so much more than me.” A few stray tears fell from your eyes.

“Every hero has a weakness, Y/n, we are all damaged in some way, traumatized in another. It makes us who we are.” He pulled your head up so you could look at him. “There is always someone better than us in one way or another. But that’s what makes us you know? But our bad days don’t define us. Our choices do.” He wiped a tear from your cheek before it fell from your cheek. You could hear the sincerity in his voice.

“We dress in costumes and try to save the world when sometimes we can’t even save ourselves. We’ve done bad things but we try our best to do good,” He told you. “I see the way you throw yourself in danger for everyone with no regard of yourself. You want to save the world and not yourself. So do this for yourself and tell him what you’re going through.”

You turned your head to look away from him, “I don’t want to. I deserve to suffer for being so idiotic.”

“No you don’t and that’s what you don’t realize.” He grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze. Before using his super speed to get a wash rag with water and wiping your face to clean the dried tears and boggers. Wally cupped your cheek and said, “If you don’t tell him then I will.”

Before you could protest someone else’s angry voice rang out through the silence. “Tell him What?”

Dick had walked into the room. You could tell by the sound of his voice he was angry. “What do you want to tell me, Huh?” He stalked over to the two of you his brows frowned and a snarl rested on his face.

Wally took his hand off of your face. “We were-”

“Don’t even talk to me, Wally!” Dick looked almost murderous as he neared the two of you. “I come here to check on My Girlfriend to find her cozied up with my Best friend?!” in his voice you could hear a small tinge of hurt. He turned to look at you hurt in his eyes before they became hard with no emotion. “How could you two? You think I haven’t seen how distant you’ve become? How you’ve been getting so close with each other?”

Wally walked towards him his hands raised in surrender. “Dick just calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down!? My girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend!” Dick yelled before lunging at him but Wally used his super speed to dodge him. That didn’t stop Dick from trying to hit him.

“Dick stop it!” You yelled as he continued to try and land a hit on wally. “It wasn’t what you think it was! He was just trying to comfort me.”

Dick stopped in his tracks and turned to look at you. “Comfort you from what, huh? Why didn’t you just come to me? I’m supposed to be your boyfriend!”

“Comfort me because of you, you idiot!” You shouted your face flushing red with anger. “I would have come to you but you’re so stuck up Donnas ass all the time there’s never anytime to talk to you! Never once when shes around do you even look at me or talk to me! All you care about is her!”

“That’s not true, Y/n.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything when I stopped coming home? Or when I stopped doing anything with you?” You asked your tears started once again but this time you were angry. You walked forward and threw your hands out to hit him in the chest. “If it’s not true then why the hell did you let me suffer for all these months and do nothing?”

When he didn’t respond you just shake your head and whisper, “exactly.” You turned away from him and began to walk away from him only to have his hand on your shoulder stop you.

“Because I thought you were leaving me for Wally,” He avoided your gaze as you turned to look at him. “It’s stupid now that I think of it but that’s what I thought. And I wasn’t trying to get with Donna she had just broken up with Kyle and I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Dick, why didn’t you just tell me that instead of always leaving me out of nowhere for her?” Your voice cracked. You had gone through all that pain thinking he was in love with her only to find out he was just trying to help her.

“She didn’t want anyone else to know,” He said finally looking into your eyes. He cupped your face in his hands and you leaned into his touch, “I’m so sorry I put you in pain.” Tears ran down his face. He rested his forehead against yours and softly whispered, “Can you forgive me?”

You looked into his eyes. “Of course, now can you forgive me for hurting you too?” You asked your voice full of sincerity

“I forgive you,” He said pulling away from you, his hands still resting on his cheeks. “C-can I kiss you?” he asked shyly. You nodded your head and he slowly placed a kiss on your lips, it was full of passion and love. It was also satisfying after months of not showing affection to each other. When you two pulled away you heard cheering.

“Finally, I thought we were going to lose one of the best people on our team because of you,” Roy said rolling his eyes at Dick. “Now you two can stop sulking around the base.”

You gave Roy the bird but a teasing smile. He only gave you the same finger and made his way to the kitchen. “Can we go home? I haven’t been there in a while,” You asked Dick as you two held hands.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you,” He said back, kissing the back of your hand.

“I’ve missed you too, Dick.”


	21. Hey, I'm working

“You’re scared!” Dick accused as he used his hip to bump against Damian. Dick had decided to convince his family to come to a new haunted amusement park that had just come to Gotham for Halloween this month. He had gotten his brothers to come along.

“I am not,” Damian said a scowl forming on his face at Dicks comment. “Don’t touch me, Grayson!” He elbowed Dick in the side before stomping ahead of the group to where Bruce was. Dick only laughed at his little brother.

Jason walked forward, his back sloughed and his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. “Does he always act like that?” Jason asked, nodding his head a little towards Damian’s direction as he fell into step next to his older brother.

Dick shrugged before answering, a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, he isn’t used to jokes, yet, but I guarantee we’ll all have fun.”

He rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder and gave him a smile, “Thank you for coming along Jaybird, I know you don’t like doing these types of things with us but I appreciate it.” Dick only got a grunt in reply but Dick knew what just Jasons way of saying no problem. Dick knew Jason loved being apart of family things as much as he said they weren’t family.

They made their way towards the amusement park, Damian was leading the group, Jason and Dick were talking to each other and Tim was doing something on his phone, probably texting. Jason fell behind and then fell into pace with Tim. “Do you ever stop texting and enjoy life, Tim?”

Tim jumped a little at the new presence next to him. He looked over his shoulder at Jason, his eyes were wide. “Wh-what?” He asked missing what Jason had first asked him.

“Do you ever stop texting?” Jason asked again, his eyes locked with Tims. He wanted to get to know Tim, they weren’t close, they barely talked but Jason thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to him on the way to the amusement park.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous around Jason, because of when Jason first met him. “Um, sometimes but I’m just texting Bruce something about the case I’m trying to crack.”

The sides of Jason’s mouth lifted up slightly into a ghost smile, Tim was a hard worker and really smart. “Well today is your day off relax a little,” Jason said as he gave Tim a mischievous smirk and then began running. “The first one there is the best!”

It wasn’t usual for Jason to be playful with any of them but Dick loved this side of Jason, it reminded him of Jason before the accident.

Dick trailed behind the others as they raced a smile on his face. Damian and Tim we’re pushing each other trying to get ahead and Jason was cracking with laughter as he made it to the gate of the theme park.

“You cheated, Todd!” Damian accused as he got in line behind Jason to get his wristband to enter.

Jason only gave the young boy a teasing hair ruffle on the head in response. “Or you just suck.”

They entered the Halloween themed amusement park and Damian looked around in awe, he’d never been to one. Dicks’ and Jasons’ eyes went immediately to the to the old looking house where people were getting in line to enter. Jason’s eyes immediately lit up remembering the time Dick had took him to one.

Dick softly punched Jason in the arm, “Rember when I took you to one?” Jason gave him a nod and then laughed.

“Yeah, You ended up getting really scared and I punched that guy that grabbed me from behind,” Jason said his hand clutching his stomach from laughing. Dick had taken him to a haunted house when he first became Robin and they had a blast.

“Maybe we should go to that one then,” Tim said seeing how excited his older brothers were about the haunted house.

Damian sauntered over to his brothers and gave them a questioning look. “Where to first?”

“The Haunted House,” Jason said as he began to walk towards the house, his brothers trailing behind him. “And let’s see who gets scared first.”

“We’re vigilantes who’ll get scared?” Tim asked.

“Oh you’d be surprised,” Dick said as they finally got into the line to enter the haunted attraction. They made their way into the house all standing next to each other, Jason and Dick were on the end while Tim and Damian were in the middle like they were trying to protect their younger brothers.

When they entered the Haunted attraction Damian scooted closer to Dick right before someone jumped out and tried to scare them. Jason chuckled at the very obvious jump scare but Tim and Damian Jumped a little at the scream, Dick only smiled happy that he was spending time with all of his brothers.

They kept venturing father into the Haunted house and the farther they got the closer Damian got to Dick. His hand stayed glued to Dicks’ arm as he tried to keep from screaming at the jump scares that popped out of nowhere. The haunted house was making chills run up and down both Tim and Damian’s spines.

The haunted house didn’t seem to faze the older brothers as they journey through, it must have been because they have already been to one of these many many years ago with each other. Jason was in Damian’s position the last time he was here.

Finally, Damian and Tim let out a yelp as someone grabbed them from behind. Jason chuckled when Tim grabbed on to him and used his body to shield him from whoever had grabbed him, but Dick groaned in pain as Damian squeezed his arm tighter it felt like Damian was cutting his circulation off.

“TT, don’t touch me you heathen!” Damian barked at the assailant. He jerked Dicks arm forward as he began to stomp farther into the darkened room. The actor only broke character and laughed at him making Jason glare, no one gets to laugh at his brothers but him.

When they finally made their way out of the Haunted house, Damian and Tim sighed in relief. Jason was just relentlessly teasing the two for getting scared, he was admitting it but he and Dick had gotten scared at the last bit when a woman crawled out of a vent and ran towards them on all fours.

“Ha, You two lost!” Jason said tapping Tim with his elbow. It was quite funny seeing the scowl on their face when Jason teased them over and over.

“Jay, Stop teasing them,” Dick said a barely noticeable smirk on his face as he tried not to laugh at Jason’s teasing.

Jason only grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets at being told what to do. “Shut up, Dick” They continued to walk looking for another attraction to go on but before they reached the rollercoaster they heard a blud curdling, bone-chilling scream that sent up their spines. They looked at each other silently asking if anyone else had heard it. Before anyone could answer the scream sounded again.

“Everyone split up,” Dick said quickly sprinting in the way he had thought the scream had come from.

Dick ran towards a smaller but creepier house in the Amusement park. He flipped over the gate and ran into the exit of the house and stopped dead in his tracks. Bile rose in his throat as he watched a man wielding a knife bring it down into your stomach over and over again as people watched in fear. The man who was murdering you retreated into the shadows of the room.

He ran forward as you tried to crawl away from the man screaming once more, the sound of blood bubbled in your mouth. He felt sick to his stomach he ran forwards and knocked the knife out of the man’s hand and picked you up and running away with you in his arms.

“Dude what are you doing?” You asked spitting out the blood packet out of your mouth as Dick slowed to a stop. He gave you a confused look and then looked you over and at the fake wounds.

“I-You were just-What?” His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He sat you let you down so you could walk on your own two feet seeing that you were perfectly okay. “You screamed.”

“Yeah, I’m working this is a Horror attraction,” You said with a roll of your eyes but a smile tugged at the sides of your mouth at the thought of the really handsome man being sweet enough to try and save you.

“Well you pull it off really well,” Dick said rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed and stuttered in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry from pulling you away from your work.” Another deep blush tinted his cheeks once his brothers stumbled over to him.

“Thank you, maybe you should remember where you are when you try to rescue a damsel in distress,” You chuckled. “But I’ll forgive you because you’re handsome.” You shot him a wink and wrote your number down on his hand. “Call me some time Mr. Knight in shining armor.” You walked away and returned back to your work.

“Ha! You saved someone while they were just working!” Jason teased slapping Dick on his back as he leaned on to him as he laughed hysterically at the thought of Dick being embarrassed.

“Shut up, You guys,” Dick said as he walked ahead of the group and into the line to the house he had just saved you from to see you again. His brothers sure weren’t going to let him live this down as they continued teasing him by screaming for help.


	22. Family Trick-or-treating

“Dick, are you sure getting all of the family together is a good idea?” You asked as you held on to Dicks’ arm. You two were walking to up to the manor door. Dick had gotten Bruce, Tim, Jason, Damian, and Alfred to participate in Trick-or-Treating.

“They need to loosen up. I think it’ll be a good idea for them,” Dick said placing a kiss on your head and knocking on the Manor door.

You rolled your eyes at your Boyfriend. “I mean the fighting,” you said giving him a look. Whenever you were around and any of the boys were together a fight ensued. You loved the Wayne family, they were like your family in a way but you couldn’t deny that they had some family troubles.

Dick gave you reassuring smile, he knew you didn’t want to walk around the city with everyone fighting and arguing. You also knew all eyes would be on you and the family because they were the richest family in Gotham. “They won’t, I promise.”

The Manor door opened and there stood Alfred, a smile found its way to his face when he saw the two of you standing there. “Miss L/N, Master Dick,” He greeted you two with a hug each.

“Hi, Alfred, what’s your costume? A butler?” You asked jokingly. He gave you a soft chuckle and a nod.

“Exactly Miss L/N.” He gestured to the foyer, “The rest of the family is ready, right this way.” You and Dick followed him over to where the rest of the family stood, bickering to each other. You gave Dick a little look that said ‘i told you’ he only gave you a small amused smile.

You looked at the family, Bruce had on a Tux like usual. Tim had on a red shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, Jason was in a leather Jacket and what you could only assume were skinny jeans, and Damian was also in a Tux.

“Damian we’re going trick-or-treating, I thought you would be wearing the costume I got you,” Dick said shaking his head at his family. They were all very alike and different at the same time.

“I would have but that costume is for children and I am no child,” Damian said squaring his shoulders and standing slightly taller. You giggled at the young boy who only threw a glare your way. “What’s so funny, L/n?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

You walked over and pinched his cheek only causing him to swat your hand away and continue to glare at you. “You’re just so adorable Damian!” You squealed before adding, “You are still a child Damian you’ve just haven’t had time to be a kid.”

You walked back over to Dick and gave him a smile before looking at Bruce. “Are you guys ready to go?” He gave you a nod before whisking the kids in front of him causing Jason to grumble to himself as Bruce pushed him a little.

____

“Trick-Or-Treat!” You heard the voices of several little kids shout as they walked up to the door of a house. You saw the way Damian looked at the little kids in costumes longly, he wanted to be just like them, a little kid dressed up and having fun.

You bumped him a little with your elbow causing him to look at you with a raised eyebrow. “You know you can go Trick-Or-Treating.”

He looked away shyly before timidly replying, “They’ll make fun of me.” He threw a glance at his family that was walking a few steps ahead. He didn’t want to be made fun of for doing childish things that other kids did but he couldn’t help but want to do them.

“No, they won’t,” You said shaking your head giving him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t even have a costume.”

“Eh, you don’t need one, just go have some fun.” You pushed Damian forward a little with your hand, you just wanted the kid to have a little fun while he was still young enough. “Heres a bag just in case you changed your mind.” He gave you a small smile, his eyes shining with happiness as he grabbed the bag and took a detour to the left and walking up to a house.

You wrapped your arm around Dicks’ waist and rested your head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on your head and gave you a smile. “You always are able to get to him, he really only listened to you,” He said his chest rumbling slightly with a chuckle. As much as Damian was stubborn he really only took your word for things.

“Demon what are you doing ba-” Before Jason could finish his sentence your hand found its way to the back of his head harshly. “Ow, Y/n what the hell was that for?” He rubbed the back of his head to alleviate his pain as he looked at you with a scowl.

Tim, Bruce, and Alfred looked at you with an amused glint in their eyes. “Why don’t you just shut up and let him have fun for once?” Everyone knew Damian needed a little fun, they also knew Jason needed someone to keep him in check every once and awhile. Jason just turned his head away from your and continued talking to Alfred about some type of recipe.

“Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! What are you doing out tonight? Is this your family?” There was a flash before the entire family looked to their left and saw a man taking pictures of you all.

Bruce adjusted his tie before giving the man a smile, but you could see the annoyance behind his eyes. “This is my family, we’re out having a lovely time while my son trick-or-treats,” He cleared his throat before patting Damian on the back as he ran up to Bruce happy about his candy. “We’d like to have some peace while we do this, do you mind?”

The cameraman took another picture. “This is my job, sorry Mr. Wayne, sorry,” He apologized kind of sarcastically. You only rolled your eyes before getting ready to march up to him, he was getting on everyone’s nerves. Everyone had an annoyed look plastered on their face.

Bruce placed a hand on your shoulder as he sensed what you were about to do. “Don’t do it, Y/n.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money, before licking his finger and counting it, giving a smirk to the man who only gawked at Bruce. “I’ll give you a two hundred dollars to leave us alone,” He pulled out two hundred bills and held it out for the man to grab.

“Yeah sure thing, Mr. Wayne, have a great night,” The man said taking the bribe and leaving you all alone. You gave Bruce a raised eyebrow but he only shrugged his shoulders, “What?”

“You really carry all that money around?” You asked.

“Of course, just for this occasion, it comes in handy,” He said shrugging once again before continuing walking.

“Can I get some, B?” Jason asked wide-eyed.

Bruce only sighed before taking the money out once again and passing Jason a fifty, “Here you go Jason.”

“TT, What about me?”

You cased a weird look at your Boyfriend Dick Grayson that said ‘your family is so weird.’ He only raised his hands in surrender, “Don’t ask me.” what a weird family, but you loved them.


	23. Keeping Secrets from the family

You used your spare key to open Dicks apartment. You two had been dating for years but they still lived in different cities so when they got a chance to see each other they did. you threw your keys on the counter by the door and called out to see if Dick was home.

“Babe, are you here?” you’s voice traveled to the kitchen where Dick stood making a bowl of cereal. you ran to where he heard the noise and wrapped your arms around Dicks’ waist. Dick jumped as he felt your warm arms around his bare torso. “You know that too much cereal is bad for you.”

Dick chuckled as he took a bite. “I live a superhero life, its hard to make homemade meals,” Dick said with a mouthful of milk and cereal. He was always eating cereal and not getting the right nutrition and that concerned you sometime. He placed the spoon back into the bowl and turned around and looked down at you with a smile.

His blue eyes melted into your (E/C) one. You could see the absolute love in Dicks’ eyes and it made you blush. He let his head fall into the crook of his significant others neck, he wanted to marry this you. Your (H/c) hair tickled Dicks neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around his body. You two had grown up together, fought beside each other, and then fallen in love.

“Y/n, I have to go to the Manor today, are you coming with me?” Dick asked as he moved his hands up your back and into your (H/c) locks. you let out a content sigh, you loved being in Dicks arms and Dick being in yours.

You pulled away from him reluctantly. You liked Dicks family, they were weird and sometimes dysfunctional like your own. “Yeah, I don’t want to be without you,” You said with a cheesy grin on your face. you placed a kiss on Dicks’ lips before speeding to Dicks room and grabbing a blue shirt and tossing it to him. “Hurry up and eat, I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

_________

you used his car to take yourself and Dick to the Manor, you hadn’t been there in a while. He pulled up to the manor and parked by the door. you speeded to open Dicks door and gave him a dazzling smile. You two held off on holding hands and stood farther apart than usual. you dated in secret, worried about what both of your families would think of them, the only one who knew about them dating was yourselves. Sometimes you two slipped up and flirted with each other.

Alfred opened the door before either one of you could knock and gave them a welcoming smile. It was rare he was able to see Dick and his “best friend”. You two made each other happy and everyone knew Dick needed to be happy so they didn’t mind you around.

“It’s nice to see you, Master Dick, Y/n,” Alfred greeted as he opened the door wider for them to enter. “Master Bruce and the boys are in the cave.”

“Okay Alfie, I’m gonna go put my stuff in my old room,” Dick said splitting away from Alfred who just gave him a nod and beckoning you up the grand stairs and you followed. You two trudged up the stairs and right when they got to Dicks room he pushed the door open and let you in before shutting it.

“Dick what are you-AH!” you screamed as he was pushed onto the soft bed. He felt Dick fall on top of him as he laughed at his significant others scream. “It’s not funny, you weirdo.” you pouted before using you superspeed to flip Dick under you.

“Well you should have kept your guard up,” Whispered Dick as he leaned up and kissed you on the lips. You two usually joked back and forth to each other.

You two just missed each other so much. you looked like you two had just gotten together, you could see the love in both of your eyes for each other a mile away. The way Dicks’ eyes brighten up with happiness when he sees you. While yours twinkle as you stared at Dick like he puts the stars in the sky.

“You know you’re going to get us caught, Dick,” you said as you pinned Dicks arms over his head so he couldn’t tickle you like he always tried to do.

Dick laughed, “How so? You’re the one pinning me down.”

You let go of his hands and quickly wrapped your arms around Dick so you two were cuddled up. If you two were at Dicks place this would be the same predicament as you were in right now. Dick placed his head on your back breathing in your comforting scent. He wished he could stay like this forever but all good things come to an end.

“We should get going before someone comes looking.” your voice held annoyance, you didn’t want this to be over yet. you wanted to hold Dick and continue to bathe in his scent.

You two cherished the time you had together so every second counted.

Dick let out a small whine when you pulled away from him, the warmth leaving him as the cool air surrounded him. He missed you’s arms around him already.

You let out a chuckle as he fixed his shirt and then went to pull Dick off the bed and into a kiss. The loved showing affection which is why they slip up sometimes. “Get up pretty boy, we have places to be and asses to kick.”

“Yeah, okay I’m up,” Dick laughed as he pulled away from you and threw his door open and walked out to the Batcave with you trailing behind him looking like a lost puppy.

“Dick, I need your help,” Bruce’s voice rang out as he stared at the bat-computer. Dick rolled his eyes for a second but smiled when you put a hand comforting on his shoulder.

The other boys were lounging around the cave, not caring about what they were talking about. Jason was staring amused by his phone probably talking to Roy. Tim was sipping on his coffee and Damian was playing with some sort of weapon but he gave Dick a wave.

“Yeah, what’s up Bruce?” Dick asked as he walked up to the Batcomputer to see what Bruce was looking at.

When Dick looked over his shoulders his heart stopped and dropped to his stomach. His breathing caught in his throat and a chill running throughout his body. Fear ran through his body at what his father and brothers would think. There Nightwing stood kissing (Y/H/N) on a rooftop from two days ago.

“Can you tell me what this is?” Bruce asked. His voice was rough but curious. It wasn’t as if he was angry but wondering it was a true picture. Bruce tilted his head up towards Dick with the question so he could see his eldest son.

“I-Um-Bruce-I….Yeah,” Dick said as he turned away from his father and looked at you with pleading eyes. You walked over and gulped as you seen it. You couldn’t deny that you two weren’t afraid of the reaction but you were surprised when a chuckle rumbled through Bruce.

“How come you never told me?”

“I thought the family would-”

Bruce got up and took Dick into a hug and then you which he casually whispered something threatening. For someone who was who had a very hard exterior, he held a lot of emotions in him and it was rare to see him show them and it caused the whole family to become curious.

“You should know better Dick, you’re still our family no matter what,” Bruce said to Dick and then to you.

They all crept over and seen the picture a collective gasp sounded.

“How long?” Jason asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He slapped Dicks back supportively.

“Teen Titan days,” Dick answered making everyone look around confused.

“How didn’t we know?” Tim asked confused. Surely someone in either family would have found out something. They were supposed to be the worlds greatest detectives. But Dick was raised around Bruce so of course, he had to learn to be sneaky.

You laughed as you got threatening glares from Dicks family and silent threats. They were protective of each other and didn’t want you to hurt their oldest brother.

“Well now that your family knows-” you grabbed a black box out of your back pocket. You opened it up and got on one knee. “-Richard John Grayson will you do me the honor of becoming my Husband?”


	24. Defiantly a hero in my book

“Stupid Granddad, stupid Dad, stupid civilian, Stupid villains, stupid everything” You grumbled to yourself as you practically threw yourself on the metal medical table. You didn’t want to wait for Alfred so you picked up a needle and thread, You failed to notice Dick walking towards you as you walked to yourself.

“Little Wing! Let me do that,” He said before you could put the needle through your skin. You weren’t as skilled as he was in doing your own stitches. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he took the needle from your hand and noticed the tears in your eyes.

It wasn’t often you came to the Batcave and especially with a sad face.

“Nothing,” You mumbled looking away from him and wiping your tears away. Dick just raised an eyebrow at you. You were close with your uncle, you could honestly tell anything to him and he listens so he could read you like a book.

“Don’t be like your dad and push me out, Little wing,” He said softly as he slowly but expertly began to stick you up causing you to wince in pain. This wasn’t the first time you got stitches so you knew what to expect but it still hurt.

“Its just…No matter what I do something goes wrong and I get in trouble for it by my dad or by Bruce,” You said with an angry voice. “I saved one person today but to do so I had to throw myself in the line of fire for her. It’s like they don’t care about what I do.”

“I just want to be like you guys,” You said softly. A stray tear leaked out of your eye before you could wipe it away Dick already did it for you. You could only wish to be as great as your family but no matter what everything you did seemed wrong.

He finished stitching you up before placing a kiss on your head. He grabbed the discarded domino mask that you had thrown when you first arrived and handed it to you. “Well, you’re definitely a HERO in my book,” He said as he helped you off the table.

“You know they do that because they worry about you. They don’t want what happened to your dad to happen to you, Little wing,” He said leading you up the stairs. “Anyways does my hero want to get ice cream from Alfred’s hidden stash?”

You looked at the mischievous smile on his face and nodded. “If we get caught we are so dead,” You giggled before taking the stairs two at a time so Alfred wouldn’t catch the two of you.


	25. Last Minute Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being busy is a part of life. You and Dick are swamped with work leading you to forget about Valentines Day.

Life was busy. With business came forgetting things and that was just life. Some would say that forgetting valentines day or anniversaries was a sign of a dying relationship but both you and Dick had forgotten. You two deeply loved each other but small things like a holiday were things you forgot when you were stressed with work. You two were swamped with other things on your mind, him with his superhero business, police business not to mention his family and you with your growing career.

You sat at the dining room table while Dick sat at his desk that wasn’t too far from you. You were focused on whatever you had to work on for school and what your boss wanted. Your hands tangled into your hair and another sigh fell from your lips. You hated having to work so much for your dream but no pain no gain right? That saying didn’t help with the boringness of your work.

Dick, on the other hand, seemed to be immersed into whatever he was doing. Sometimes you liked to help him with cases when he let you but you really needed to do your own work. Every so often you would catch yourself throwing glances at him only to focus back on your work.

“This sucks,” You muttered to yourself, slouching in your chair and banging your head softly on the table. You never really complained about doing work but today you just felt as if you shouldn’t have to be doing it. You pulled your head up and reread through your assignment before getting ready to send it, finally.

“Dick do you know the date?” You asked, turning around to look at him, you just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and watching a movie but today wasn’t your day. He looked up at you with a smile, you always asked for the date.

“Yeah, its the fourteenth of February,” He said before beginning to type on his computer once again.

“Okay thank you!” You quickly typed the date and turned in your assignment at lightning speed. A plus to dating Dick Grayson was the bat-fi as you called it. It sent in your assignments as soon as you pressed simit with no interference.

You thew your head against the chain and let out a sigh of relief, finally, you were done with school and work after hours of sitting at that damn table. You stood from the chair and stretched your limbs and back. Your body let out loud ‘pops’ as you stretched, it felt good to stand up.

You walked into the other room to get your phone, you didn’t like having distractions when it came to work or you wouldn’t do it. You usually left it on the charger in your room so that's where it was. You unplugged it and picked it up to see messages.

“Happy valentines day, Y/n!”

“What are you and Dick doing for valentines day?”

“Oh shit! Today's valentines day,” You said to yourself as you read the message notifications that were on your phone. You couldn’t believe yourself, how could you forget the day of “love”? You slapped your head, you didn’t even realize when Dick said it was the fourteenth that is was February fourteenth, Valentine's day.

Dick walked in after you tried to get your head together. He softly rested his head on your shoulder and placed a kiss on your jaw. “What's wrong babe?”

You let out a sigh snuggling your face into his hair. “I freaking forgot that it was valentines day,” You voice was muffled by his dark fluffy hair.

“Wait..its valentines today?” Dick asked pulling his head away and looking at you with wide eyes, it seemed that he had forgotten the holiday. “Wow, it seems we both have been swamped huh?” He laughed softly.

He cupped your jaw and brought a sweet kiss to your lips. “We could stay home or go on a date I could pull some strings for us what do you think?” He asked you softly. Dick would pull as many strings as he could to make you happy.

“A date would be nice,” You said smiling as you rested your face into his chest. You two hadn’t been out in a long time because of work and you missed Dick, he missed you as well. “If you have work we don’t have to though.”

Dick shook his head and placed a kiss on your head. “No, I will push everything back and get us a date at your favorite place okay?” You meant everything to Dick so he would do anything for you. Pulling a few strings with Bruce is the least he could do for you. “I have to go pull those strings, I’ll be back at six for that date.” He gave you one last kiss on your lips and left the room pulling on his jacket and leaving.

____

By the time six had rolled around you were already ready. You put on a nice blue dress to match Dicks' eyes. If he was taking you to your favorite fancy restaurant then you knew the dress code. You put your hair up in a nice bun and curled the little pieces that stuck out. You put on light makeup and waited for Dick to come to pick you up.

There was a light knock on the apartment door that brung a smile right to your face. You briskly walked to the door and opened it to see Dick standing there in a suit and tie. In his hand, he had a single rose and a bright smile. “Hi beautiful, You look stunning.”

Dick handed you the rose and took your hand into his, pulling your body closer to him. He placed a kiss on your lip. You placed your hands on his chest and giggled fixing his bowtie. “Thank you, love, you look handsome yourself.”

His smile grew at the sound of your words. In his eyes held an immeasurable amount of love and admiration as he looked at you. Never in a million years did Dick think he was to be so lucky to find someone like you.

“We should get going before we’re late,” he said lowly. He wanted nothing but to stay home and have you cuddled into his arms but he wanted to do something special for you. You looked amazing in your dress, truth be told in his eyes you looked amazing in everything you wore.

You gave him a small pout before taking his left arm and interlocking it with yours. You two made your way down to the car where Dick opened the door like a gentleman and got into the driver side. The trip to the restaurant didn’t take that long and you two were there in the matter of twenty minutes or less and there Dick was opening the door of you and taking your hand to help you out of the car.

“M’lady,” He said bowing down in front of you jokingly. You pulled him up with a laugh and took his arm into yours. You two walked into the restaurant arms locked. People stared at the two of you. One because you two looked good and two because that was Dick Grayson, Bruces Waynes adopted Kid.

“Reservation for two.”

“Name please?” The hostess asked not looking up.

“It should be under Dick Grayson.”

When she looked up her eyes widened dramatically how could she not recognize Dick Grayson. She quickly grabbed two menus. “Right this way!” she quickly leads you two to a table with the view of bludhaven.

“Your server will be right with you! Mr. Grayson!”

Dick gave her a stiff nod before looking at you with a smile on his face. He liked having one-on-one time with you, it was something you two didn’t get often because you two were overly busy most of the time. Dick put his hand over the table and grabbed your hand rubbing circles around it. You two didn’t need the menus you knew what you were getting.

“She seems rather interested with you,” You said wiggling your eyebrows at Dick. You always found it funny how people swooned over Dick when you were right there and it was public knowledge that you two have been dating for years. It was like an inside joke for the two of you.

Dick let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “Shes just being friendly, don't you think?”

You coked your eyebrow and gave him a ‘really?’ look. “Yeah, maybe a little too friendly huh?”

Dick shrugged his shoulders and gave you a loving look. “She can be as friendly as she likes, I only have eyes for one woman and she's sitting right in front of me,” He said, his eyes held love and truth. You knew he wasn’t lying at all.

You put your hand over your heart and awed. He was just too cute for you to resist. “I love you!”

Before he could reply to you a male server walked up to your table. “What can I get you two today?” He asked shooting you an extra smile.

“We’ll have your most expensive Wine and Y/F/F for the both of us,” Dick said giving the man an unimpressed look. You hated when people hit on him and he hated people hitting on you but it was a mutual agreement that you two wouldn’t act unless the person got out of hand.

“Right away.”

You tried to suppress the grin that found its way on your face but you couldn't hold it back. “Whos the jealous one now?” You asked teasingly. It was funny watching him blush over the teasing. You stuck your tongue out at him making him laugh.

“Yeah yeah shut your pretty little mouth,” He muttered playfully, leaning over the table and kissing your lips. He softly caressed your cheek and deepened the kiss. He pulled away from you when the water came out with your whine. A soft pout came over your face.

“Heres your whine,” The waiter he said setting down the whine on the table and pouring you two a glass. You had seen him drop something in your glass but you weren't so sure that you had seen it correctly.

You waited until the water had moved away from you before whispering to Dick. “I think he dropped something in my glass.” You had to let Dick know because of course, he would have seen it. You moved your hand over your mouth when you whispered it to him. He only shook his head at you.

“No, babe I watched him pour it there's nothing in it,” He said chuckling at you. The waiter had put something in your drink but you would find out what it was when you took a drink.

You looked at the glass in speculation but decided to take a sip. Your lips wrapped around the rim of the glass and you hesitantly took a sip, it tasted okay so you decided to just drink it all at once. Something smooth touched your lip, something not supposed to be in the damn drink.

You pulled the glass from your lips and looked into the glass to see a ring. You looked at it in confusion and pulled out the ring. “Dick! I told you he put something in the drink!” You looked over to your boyfriend to see him on one knee next to the table.

“Y/n M/n L/n, I know this is out of nowhere but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Dick asked with a cheesy grin on his face. You covered your mouth as tears sprung into your eyes and nodded your head because no words came into your mind.

Dick stood up and took the ring out of your hand and put it on your finger. He gave you a kiss on the lips and whispered into your ear as everyone clapped, “God I love you now let's eat and then break the news to the family later.”


End file.
